


Wash my hair while I suck your…

by Awstilessum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body wash is lube, Just read, M/M, Multitasking, PWP, Shampoo - Freeform, Shower Sex, Top!Stiles, bottom!Derek, hairwashing, late for a very important date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awstilessum/pseuds/Awstilessum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have a limited amount of time to get ready for Lydia's dinner party- Derek can't control himself Stiles ends up on his knees- sex ensues.<br/>Body wash is lube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash my hair while I suck your…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacinda2015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinda2015/gifts).



> I know how much you like bottom Derek mwahahahaha 
> 
> Leave kudos so I can whoop her^

"Fuck!" Derek hissed, hands scrubbing through Stiles' hair. They had a limited amount of time before they had to be at Lydia's dinner party and decided they'd waste less time if they took a shower together but god Stiles' body was fucking hot and right there. When he bent over to get the soap that had slipped from his hands all Derek could think about was how he had Stiles under him last night open and begging. It was impossible for Derek not to get distracted by Stiles body the freckles and moles that were scattered about his body just begging Derek to trace them with his tongue and his hard nipples teasing Derek knowing he wanted nothing but to take them between his teeth. 

Stiles was staring at Derek eyebrow raised skeptically. Derek stared back confused Stiles shifted his gaze and Derek followed it to his hard dick. Derek groaned an apology. Stiles just smirked and sunk to his knees. 

"But you have to wash my hair for me, multitask so we aren't late." Stiles smiled up at him before taking the head of Derek dick into his mouth sucking teasingly. Derek groaned and squirted some shampoo onto his hands. 

Stiles ran his tongue up the underside of Derek's cock following a thick vein under the skin up to the head of Derek's cock before taking all eight inches of Derek into his mouth nose bumping against his skin. Derek tightened his grip on Stiles hair halting his lathering. 

Stiles bobbed his head down on Derek's cock taking him in and out if his throat while working his tongue around the shaft and swirling it around the tip in the way that made Derek gasp for air. God when had Stiles gotten so good at blowjobs. Derek tried to focus on massaging shampoo through the locks of Stiles hair this would've been a lot easier if Stiles still had a buzz cut. Stiles wrapped a tight fist around Derek's cock pumping him while he sucked at the head. Derek couldn't control himself any longer he grabbed onto Stiles head tight before fucking into Stiles mouth. Stiles hummed around Derek's length making him shutter. He felt his balls tighten and his stomach tingle as his orgasm shot through him. He felt limp and his knees buckled but Stiles hands kept him against the wall of the shower as he milked Derek with his mouth making sure to get everything Derek had to offer. Stiles finally let Derek's slick cock slip from his mouth smiling up af Derek. Derek groaned pulling Stiles up to him before quickly capturing his mouth in a kiss. 

"Your turn." Derek purred. 

"Oh no!" Stiles exclaimed. "I'm not going to be late for this party or I'm no longer going to have a dick for you to suck!" Derek just grinned. 

"I don't want to suck it right now I want you to fuck me Stiles Stilinski." Derek turned to face the wall pushing his ass out to Stiles invitingly. Stiles felt like the water sluicing over him was going to evaporate from how hot that made him, suddenly he was achingly aware of his hard on. 

"Fuck Derek! But this is going to be quick we don't have a lot of time." 

"Yeah yeah just fuck me Stiles!" Derek pushed his ass out more spreading his legs.

Stiles grabbed the body wash squirting some onto his fingers. He warmed it between his fingers a little before circling Derek's entrance with his index finger. Derek's breath hitched as Stiles nudged the tip of his finger into Derek. Stiles slowly slid his finger in and out of Derek making him let out small high pitched moans. After stiles felt Derek was ready he added a second finger sliding both in and out before starting to scissor them inside of Derek. 

Derek gasp pushing back on Stiles fingers encouragingly. Stiles added a third finger moving all three of them inside if Derek until he was loose enough for Stiles' length. 

Stiles lined up behind Derek kissing between his boyfriend's shoulder blades before nudging inside. He felt Derek relax against his instinct to clench and it made Stiles want to take his time and make Derek feel amazing with his tongue and hands until Derek begged for this but they had a limited amount of time.

Stiles pushed completely in in one thrust punching moans out of him and Derek. He sat there for a moment his and Derek's short breaths mingling in the seconds. Then Derek was urging Stiles to continue moving his hips impatiently. Stiles snapped out if his trance and began to snap his hips at a determined pace. Derek felt like velvet around him and he kept clinching trapping Stiles inside of his tight body in a way that made stiles moan his name loudly. Stiles set his thrust at a brutal pace fucking Derek into the wall of the shower.

"Yeah stiles fuck! Fuck yeah keep going!" And Stiles did the rhythmic sound of slapping skin filling the small space making the sound echo around the shower mixing with their panting and moaning. Derek began to meet Stiles thrust making their hips louder and their moans longer. Stiles grabbed Derek's hips bending his knees to get a better angle. 

Derek fucking saw stars as Stiles found his prostate.

"Oh fuck Stiles! Fucking fuck you keep it right there!" He didn't even know what he was saying he just wanted Stiles to fuck him until he died. Stiles started pounding directly into Derek's prostate making him gasp everytime the sound mingling with Stiles moans and the skin on skin contact. Before Stiles could even reach around and stroke him Derek shook tightening around him and let out a high pitched moan as he painted the shower wall in jizz. 

"Fuck Derek! Fuck!" Stiles shouted as he was pushed over the edge. He keened deep in his throat as he shuddered through his orgasm trailing open mouth kisses onto Derek's back. 

"Stiles." Derek breathed heavily. 

"Yeah?" Stiles grinned lazily sucking quickly fading marks into Derek's skin.

"We're late." 

"Fuck!" Stiles layer his head on Derek's back accepting his fate and saying good bye to his dick that was content being inside Derek. 

"We were gonna die one day anyway." Derek sighed," atleast we fucked before."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos!?


End file.
